


间隙

by momoH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoH/pseuds/momoH
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	间隙

*  
尼禄原以为V“优雅”的战斗风格与自己一路莽怎么爽怎么来的风格会互拖后腿，两人初次联手，却生出了里应外合的默契。战斗在尼禄一枪爆头V身后张牙舞爪的菜刀哥，V则用银手杖粉碎了在他身侧的螳螂怪时戛然而止。

菜刀哥爆开的汁液溅了二人一身，尼禄得意地吹了声口哨，黏糊糊的汁液粘在他的左眼，单眼视线里诗人不悦地皱起眉头，他只好摊开手：“抱歉啦情况紧急。”，V没有做声，手杖在手上转了一圈，用尖锐的一端点了点尼禄的胸口“我想我们都需要清洗一下。”越过尼禄朝房车走去。

格里芬嫌此时气氛不够尴尬，盘旋在上空大笑。“哈哈！鲱鱼罐头大促销买一送一！”  
“闭嘴小鸟！如果你不想成为今天的晚餐。”尼禄用枪指了指格里芬，颇有不忿踢了踢地上尚未消散的恶魔尸体。战斗带来的亢奋平静下来后，他意识到这腥臭的液体粘在身上会使人生出一种身处垃圾堆填区的错觉，也不怪V会给他一个“好脸色”。

“好好好，吃力不讨好。”尼禄叹了口气，抹了一把头发甩掉多余的粘液，想到房车上的淋浴间正在被V使用，他这个生化武器往本就充满烟味与机油味的空间里一钻，那味道……算了他还是去附近巡逻一下，估好时间再返回据点换掉这一身臭衣服。

尼禄巡了一圈附近的商业街，因为避难的关系只余下张灯结彩的店铺，彩色气球绑在灯柱上，看样子在进行什么喜庆的活动，却被突如其来的灾难暂停。他踏进一家小超市，里面的设施被破坏得七零八落，食物和饮用水所剩无几，只余下几罐绿色的能量饮料未让逃难的人青睐，尼禄捡起几瓶，不用猜也知道味道不怎么样才被剩下在这里。

当他抱着饮料回到据点，意外地看到不是在工作台忙活便是在驾驶座上打盹的妮可正靠蹲在房车外边抽香烟。尼禄挥手驱散那股故意朝他吐来的二手烟，不解地问：“大艺术家不是该24小时死守岗位都不会离开自己心爱的‘艺术品’吗？”妮可闻言朝天翻了个白眼，吐掉烟头起身从他怀里拿了一瓶饮料，“拜托，你们男士就不能照顾一下女士我纤细的神经，刚睡醒看到全裸男人的那话儿真是一天最糟糕的开始。”，“什么？”尼禄愣住了，跟不上妮可话题的速度。妮可边走边打开易拉罐，挑眉看向他：“你真该感谢姬莉叶帮你备多了一套衣服，甜心真是贴心。我可不想和两只光溜溜的毛猴子共处一室。”

尼禄回到车上立刻明白妮可刚才话里的意思，V不知羞耻为何物，整个人都是裸露的，谢天谢地！他还会用诗集盖住重要部位。那台经过妮可改造的烘洗一体机正在发挥它的作用，这家伙在衣服弄干净前只能裸着。而尼禄正是导致V没有衣服穿的元凶。淌水的黑发已经弄湿一片小沙发的靠垫，本人丝毫不在意，听到尼禄打开冰箱放入饮料依旧闭起双目养神。

“老天，你也找块布盖一盖。”尼禄随手丢给V一块毛巾，正是他在点唱机上方的置物架找到那套姬莉叶准备的备用衣服时顺便找到的。绝对不是他对弄脏V的衣服让对方光天化日之下裸奔有什么愧疚心，绝对。

V睁开眼接过毛巾直接擦拭还在滴水的头发，湿成一缕缕的头发丝总算不会烦人的贴在脸上。他习惯性地将头发往后梳，随即想起什么事情似的晃了晃头。尼禄正脱下脏兮兮的外套丢进脏衣篓，用眼角的余光打量着这位年龄相仿又来历神秘的委托人。在他进入淋浴间带上门时，V也没有和他说过一句话。

热水洗尽了尘埃与疲累，柠檬味的沐浴露很好祛除掉粘液的腥臭味。尼禄终于从移动的鲱鱼罐头变回了正常的年轻小伙，就是单手穿戴衣物让他有些狼狈，布料蹭过断肢与机械臂的衔接处总能激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，好在他已经开始习惯。  
洗热水澡带来的愉悦在尼禄离开淋浴间关上门时遭遇V如冷冬般的沉默驱散，感谢烘洗一体机的卓越性能，他不用再看一次不相熟同性的裸体，V在尼禄淋浴的一刻钟里穿上干净的衣服。尼禄单手擦着头发，靴子的松开鞋带他没法绑，为避免绊倒只好踢步似地走到沙发旁坐下。一直在小桌板上装雕像的格里芬终于开嗓了，为带动气氛还扑扇了一下它的大翅膀。

“果然人靠衣装，乳臭未干的小鬼摇身一变白马王子~”

V没有管教格里芬的意思，嘴角向上扯了一下表示他也同意使魔的说法，注意力全在那本记载酸诗的硬封皮书本上。尼禄没好气地朝格里芬比了个中指，姬莉叶给他挑的衣服自然不会错，一定是适合他的。只是白色这套在接下来的战斗里更容易弄脏了，他要注意些才行。

时间在两人惬意又沉默的共处一室中溜走，尼禄闭眼仰靠着沙发靠背，再睁开眼便侧过头将视线的落点放在吊在房车出入口附近的罩灯上，一放松下来种种疑问在尼禄的脑海里排山倒海的涌过，冲刷着他心里那一点名为不安的礁石。  
那个尤里森什么来头？距离见到但丁最后一面已经是一个月前的事情了，他还活着吗？但丁都搞不定的大家伙换我就可以搞定了吗？没关系我已经掌握了新的“王牌”，和妮可耗时一个月做出来的机械手一定能派上用场的。不会再让但丁说出那句话了。

尼禄轻轻晃了晃头，显然陷入自己的小世界里并不自知，V已经将注意力从书本上收回，对青年人脸上微妙的表情变化产生了兴趣。待他将自己的思绪收回，才发现和V的距离近得有点过分。

“你看上去有点困扰。”V单手合上书本，又凑近了些。衣物柔顺剂的味道是温和的，混合沐浴露的柠檬味，让这位古怪的诗人变得稍微平易近人一点。

V再凑过来，他俩的嘴唇就能碰上了，注意到这一点的尼禄耳根有点烫。他能从V幽绿色的眼瞳中看见自己诧异的样子，是有点蠢。可现在转过头过于刻意，他只能耸耸肩来表示自己没事。V这个单字还在舌尖上打转，本人便弯起眉眼笑了笑，就着鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离：“你现在的模样像一只puppy。”

尼禄愣住了，并不自觉地支起身体向沙发的另一边挪动。刚刚的玩笑话随烘洗一体机的运转声消失无踪。他们的距离又回到原本的疏离。格里芬仿佛算准了时间掐好点，适时地接上话：“哈哈哈哈！rookie才更适合他！”

“去你的！”尼禄立刻恼怒地将搭在手边毛巾掷向对面的大鸟，格里芬蹦跳着躲过，一人一鸟再次上演争论不休的闹剧。V依旧充当观众，他拄着手杖起身移动到冰箱前，打开取出一瓶尼禄带回来的能量饮料，再顺手拿出一盒纸盒装的牛奶丢往小桌板的方向，在尼禄接住时，格里芬随主人的意思回到了V体内。

“我先走一步。”V打开车门，像是想起什么似的朝尼禄一笑，“记得绑鞋带。”尼禄心里说不上什么滋味，咬住吸管目送V离开。这短暂的近距离接触，更让他觉得V真是个捉摸不透的怪人，好在并不讨人厌。


End file.
